The Moonrise Prophecy
by Twayla
Summary: Les terres de la Lune, quelques années après la mort d'Etoile de Feu. Poussière d'Etoiles, un jeune guerrière ambitieuse. Plume de Paon, tout juste nommée Guerrière et endeuillée. Patte d'Ecume, un chaton orphelin. Etoile de Feuille, un Chef sanguinaire avide de vangeance. Et Plume Argentée, un allié au passé mystérieux et charmeur. Cinq chats, deux prophéties, une seule destinée.
1. Chapitre 1 : Ébats Inébranlables

**Autor's commentary**

Voilà donc le 1er chapitre de ma fiction LGDC, avec de nouveaux personnages, sur un nouveau territoire. Le personnage Principal est... Je vous laisse deviner :p Ce sera écrit dans un style RPG avec de nombreux POV très changeant autour des personnages principaux, dont les prophétieux (sisi). Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, donc je vais m'arrêter là. J'espère que ça vous plaira et, surtout, n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher sur les reviews, où à me signaler des erreurs d'orthographe ^^

* * *

**POV Poussière d'Etoiles**

C'était la veille de la 1ère lune de Printemps que je fis ce rêve. Je vis une magnifique chatte dont je ne pouvais voir le visage. Elle était prisonnière au centre d'un cercle de Feu et m'appelai. Mais je ne pouvait rien faire. Je la regardait, je voulais avancer, mais mes pattes se refusaient de bouger. Je poussai un hurlement d'effroi alors que je me sentais attirée en arrière par une force invisible.  
C'est à ce moment-là que je me réveillai. Je relevai la tête et vit que plus personne ne dormait, malgré qu'il soit tôt.  
Midi serait bientôt là. Mais la réserve de nourriture n'est pas très garni. Largement de quoi manger, mais j'ai horreur qu'elle soit vide.  
Je me baladai dans le camp jusqu'à trouver Plume de Paon et lui dit d'aller prévenir notre Chef que nous partions à la chasse. Me rappelant qu'elle préférait chasser seule, j'ajoutai :

"Tout de suite, et SANS discuter."

**POV Plume de Paon**

Évitant la pouponnière, je me dirigeai vers la réserve, et y déposai mon butin. Une souris grosse, dodue, parfaite pour la déguster entre amis. je fus surprise de voir que la réserve était presque remplie ; un bon tas trônait sur le sol. je reparti en direction de la sortie, quand ma surpirse précédente fut remplacée par une autre :  
"Plume de paon ! Préviens Étoile Brisée que nous partons à la chasse, toutes les deux.  
-En vérité, je préférerais chasser seu...  
-Tout de suite, et SANS discuter.  
-Bien, Poussière d'Étoiles."  
Je courrai vers la tanière de notre chef, et la prévint comme demandé. je retournai à la sortie, ou Poussière d'Étoiles m'attendait patiemment.  
"C'est bon, je suis prête, et je l'ai prévenue."

**POV Poussière d'Etoiles**

"C'est bon, je suis prête, et je l'ai prévenue.  
- Par-fait. Suis-moi."

J'agitai ma queue pour lui faire signe de me suivre et m'engagais dans le tronc d'arbre pour sortir du camp. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour repérer une souris bien dodue, qui grignotait au pied d'un arbre. Bieeeen. Je me mis à ramper, tout dans le silence. Plus j'approchai, plus la fragrance de la souris était forte. A une queue de renard d'elle, j'émergeai des fougères en un bond, faisant voler les feuilles. Je finis par atterrir sur la souris et je plantai mes dents dans sa nuque. Au moment où elle mourrut, j'entendis un feulement, derrière nous, et me retournai.

**POV Plume de Paon**

"- Par-fait. Suis-moi."

Je lui obéis sans un mot. Dès notre sortie, elle se mit en chasse. J'avais encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, car je ne repérai pas tout de suite la souris. Poussière d'Étoiles était à l'affût, prête à chaque seconde. Elle bondit dès l'instant suivant, me prenant de court. Je le laissai avec sa souris, me concentrant sur une odeur suspecte. Suspecte, et étrangère. Je ne la connaissais pas, je ne l'avait jamais sentie. L'odeur de la forêt était trop marquée pour sentir celle d'un Clan.  
Trop tard. Le feulement retentit près d'un bosquet. Et il était juste à côté de Poussière d'Étoiles ! Je feulai à mon tour, courant retrouver ma Lieutenant. Je la retrouvai en position d'attaque, prête à protéger le territoire du Clan du feu.  
"Dans le bosquet" lui murmurai-je.  
Elle hocha la tête. Les feuilles du bosquet remuèrent. Mais on était prête. _Pas vrai, Poussière d'Étoiles ?_ pensai-je avant que le chat inconnu ne sorte du bosquet.

**POV Plume Argentée**

J'entendis un feulement et me hatai de sortir du bosquet. Je me trouvais en face de Poussière d'Etoiles et d'une autre chatte. Je voyais à la souris qu'elle tenait dans sa gueule qu'elles étaient en chasse.

" Tout va bien, je ne suis pas là pour me battre ! Je suis Lune Argentée, Lieutenant du Clan de la Neige. Notre chef a des choses très importantes a communiquer aux votres, mais elle est malade, elle ne peux se déplacer. C'est donc moi qui me charge de cette mission, en attendant."

Hésitant, j'attendis une réaction de la part des deux filles. Dans mon Clan, je fais le fier, depuis que notre chef est malade, je m'occupe de tout, mais Poussière d'Etoiles m'est hiérarchiquement supérieure ; elle est née dans un Clan, elle, elle est Lieutenante, tout comme moi, et sa chef est sa tante & amie. Je baissai la tête en signe de soumission. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre une réaction. Je savais que Poussière d'Etoiles m'aimait bien. Elle aurait été seule, tout se serait bien passé. Mais la petite chatte noire à côté d'elle, qui semblait bien n'être qu'une toute jeune guerrière, paraissait farouche et montrait les dents. Mauvais.

**POV Poussière d'Etoiles**

" Tout va bien, je ne suis pas là pour me battre ! Je suis Lune Argentée, Lieutenant du Clan de la Neige. Notre chef a des choses très importantes a communiquer aux vôtres, mais elle est malade, elle ne peux se déplacer. C'est donc moi qui me charge de cette mission, en attendant."

Je le dévisageai. Il avait l'air honnête.

" Viens. Je vais te conduire à notre chef. Plume de Paon, suis-le de derrière et vérifie qu'il n'y ait personne embusqué dans les buissons !"

Je fis un signe de la queue et me mit à marcher contre Plume Argentée. Sa chef est malade ? La grande Etoile de Lune ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? Toutes ces questions fusaient dans mon esprit, comme autant de milliers de piques tranchantes. A ce rythme-là, je vais bientôt finir avec une migraine !  
Nous finîmes par arriver au camp. Je menai Plume Argentée à la tanière de notre chef, épaulée par Plume de Paon.

" Je reste dehors monter la garde avec Plume de Paon. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si il y a le moindre problème."

Il hocha la tête et je caressai son museau du bout de ma queue. Il me sourit puis s'éclipsa dans la tanière.

**POV Plume de Paon**

" Tout va bien, je ne suis pas là pour me battre ! Je suis Lune Argentée, Lieutenant du Clan de la Neige. Notre chef a des choses très importantes a communiquer aux vôtres, mais elle est malade, elle ne peux se déplacer. C'est donc moi qui me charge de cette mission, en attendant."  
Ah, un autre Lieutenant. D'un autre Clan. Instinctivement, je montrai les dents. Il m'avait l'air sincère, mais je ne le connaissais pas. Poussière d'Étoiles avait pourtant l'air de lui faire suffisamment confiance, alors autant ne rien dire.  
" Viens. Je vais te conduire à notre chef. Plume de Paon, suis-le de derrière et vérifie qu'il n'y ait personne embusqué dans les buissons !"  
Toujours sans rien dire, je lui obéis. Plume Argentée avait une belle démarche, et son poil devait ravir une grande quantité de chatte. Au aguets, je veillai à notre sécurité, mais je voyais que Poussière d'Étoiles le faisais également. Mieux vaux deux paires d'yeux et d'oreilles qu'une. Mais une question me frappait le cerveau, et elle continuerai tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse. Pourquoi Poussière d'Étoiles avait t-elle absolument voulu que je vienne ? Bah, j'aurai au moins appris à reconnaître l'odeur de Plume Argentée.  
Nous entrâmes dans l'enceinte, et Poussière d'Étoiles fila vers la tanière d'Étoile Brisée.  
" Je reste dehors monter la garde avec Plume de Paon. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si il y a le moindre problème."  
Je m'essayai sur l'herbe quand Poussière d'Étoiles revint. J'ai rêvé, ou elle lui avait donné un coup de queue sur le museau ? Ils devaient être bons amis, ou tout simplement respectueux.  
"Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, Plume Argentée et toi ?"  
Oups. Elle me regarda bizarrement. Aurais-je du ne pas poser cette question...?

**POV Poussière d'Etoiles**

"Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, Plume Argentée et toi ?"

Je regardai Plume de Paon de travers.

" Ah ! On se connaît depuis à peu près un an. Je lui était rentrée dedans lors de ma 1ère assemblée. Nous venions tout les deux d'être baptisés Apprentis et nous sommes tout de suite entendus. Lorsque nous sommes devenus guerriers, nous avons continué à nous voir, aux assemblées. Puis, lorsqu'il est devenu Lieutenant, il a préféré rester avec sa Compagne et son chef. Mais, lorsque je suis devenue Lieutenante à mon tour, nous sommes redevenus amis. Nous avons commencer à re-papoter, à re-parler et à être amis, tout simplement. Je sais aussi que c'est à cette époque qu'il a rompu avec sa Compagne, donc il devait trouver du réconfort, dans nos conversations."

Je me tu, ne voulant en dire trop en me concentrais sur la bruit, que j'entendais en fond de la caverne, sur le qui-vive.

**POV Plume de Paon**

" Ah ! On se connaît depuis à peu près un an. Je lui était rentrée dedans lors de ma 1ère assemblée. Nous venions tout les deux d'être baptisés Apprentis et nous sommes tout de suite entendus. Lorsque nous sommes devenus guerriers, nous avons continué à nous voir, aux assemblées. Puis, lorsqu'il est devenu Lieutenant, il a préféré rester avec sa Compagne et son chef. Mais, lorsque je suis devenue Lieutenante à mon tour, nous sommes redevenus amis. Nous avons commencer à re-papoter, à re-parler et à être amis, tout simplement. Je sais aussi que c'est à cette époque qu'il a rompu avec sa Compagne, donc il devait trouver du réconfort, dans nos conversations.  
-Ah, c'est un ami de longue date, alors. C'est bien, que vous ne soyez pas rivaux. Presque un an ! Quelle amitié ! C'est incroyable, c'est..."  
Je m'interrompais pour écouter. Poussière d'Étoiles aussi, avait l'air d'entendre. Je m'essayai et enroulai ma queue autour de mes pattes, signe de ma nervosité.  
" C'est quoi ces bruits, là ? Étoile Brisée et Plume Argentée se bagarreraient...Non, ils ne peuvent pas être en train de se disputer ! Poussière d'Étoile ? Tu m'a l'air toute bizarre...! "  
Je n'osai pas entrer dans la tanière de notre chef sans son autorisation...Mais ces bruits..

**POV Poussière d'Etoiles**

"Ah, c'est un ami de longue date, alors. C'est bien, que vous ne soyez pas rivaux. Presque un an ! Quelle amitié ! C'est incroyable, c'est..."

Incroyable, oui, c'est le mot.

" C'est quoi ces bruits, là ? Étoile Brisée et Plume Argentée se bagarreraient...Non, ils ne peuvent pas être en train de se disputer ! Poussière d'Étoile ? Tu m'a l'air toute bizarre...! "

Non. Impossible. pas lui. Il ne peux pas attaquer notre chef. Je me précipitai dans la tanière et arrivée au bout, je poussai un hurlement de soulagement.

**POV Plume de Paon**

Poussière d'Étoiles n'était pas avare de réponse, visiblement. Elle se contenta de se ruer à l'intérieur. je ne la suivis pas, après tout, c'était la tanière de notre chef. Ou le Lieutenant d'un autre Clan s'est rendu. Et ou viens de rentrer ma propre Lieutenant.  
Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée, ou un énorme soupir se propageai.  
"Poussière d'Étoiles ? Étoile Brisée ? Plume...Argentée ? "  
Je ne me souvenais pas encore du nom, mais j'avançai.  
Moi aussi, je fus soulagée. Derrière le soupir toujours présent de poussière d'Étoiles, Plume Argentée et Étoile Brisée discutaient tranquillement. Mais elles furent surprise de me voir arriver en courant.

**POV Poussière d'Etoiles**

"Oh, Plume de Paon ! Te voilà ! Plume Argentée et notre chef discutaient. Il est venu proposer une alliance. Le Clan de la terre leur a déclaré la guerre."

Je me tut un instant, la laissant digérer ce que je venais de dire. Je vis Plume Argentée m'encourager d'un sourire.

" Sa... Sa chef a été empoisonnée. Elle va mourir. Mais peut-être que certaines herbes, qui ne vivent que dans notre forêt, pourraient la sauver. sauf qu'elle n'a pas été empoisonnée de manière anodine. Deux traîtres parmi les membres du Clan de la Neige ont profité d'une balade en forêt avec la chef pour lui faire ingurgiter des herbes dangereuses. une fois leur tâche réalisée, ils se sont enfuis, pour rejoindre le Clan de la Terre. Et le Clan de l'Eau s'est allié avec lui. Malheureusement. Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes seuls contres eux. Et c'est trèès mauvais. Vraiment."

**POV Plume de Paon**

"Oh, Plume de Paon ! Te voilà ! Plume Argentée et notre chef discutaient. Il est venu proposer une alliance. Le Clan de la Terre leur a déclaré la guerre."  
Une alliance ! Rien de moins ! _Enfin un peu d'action ! La vie est monotone depuis que je suis devenue Guerrière, je m'ennuyai ! _Malgré mon enthousiasme - qu'ils devaient sans doute trouver suspect - , j'essayai de cacher ce dernier. Mais je revins vite à la réalité. La guerre ? Incroyable !  
" Sa... Sa chef a été empoisonnée. Elle va mourir. Mais peut-être que certaines herbes, qui ne vivent que dans notre forêt, pourraient la sauver. sauf qu'elle n'a pas été empoisonnée de manière anodine. Deux traîtres parmi les membres du Clan de la Neige ont profité d'une balade en forêt avec la chef pour lui faire ingurgiter des herbes dangereuses. une fois leur tâche réalisée, ils se sont enfuis, pour rejoindre le Clan de la Terre. Et le Clan de l'Eau s'est allié avec lui. Malheureusement. Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes seuls contres eux. Et c'est trèès mauvais. Vraiment."  
Deux traîtres ! Sa voix était brisée. Et si d'autres traîtres se cachaient parmi nous également ? Ce serait terrible ! La Clan de L'eau n'avait - pas depuis ma naissance - eu de problème avec notre Clan. Seul celui de la Terre nous avait également déclaré la Guerre ; celle qui nous avait tous marqués. Mais que cherchait ce Clan ? Dans un laps de temps très court - moins d'un an - ils se battaient. Ils avaient comme nous, eu des pertes de soldats. tout cela me dépassait. Et si je n'était pas prête à ré-affronter le Clan de la Terre ? Et si il m'arrivait la même chose qu'à Feuille de Bruyère ? _Ils ne peuvent rien contre vous..._ Feuille de Bruyère...  
"Je pourrai aider à trouver les plantes pour votre chef, dis-je à Plume Argentée. Je connais notre territoire comme ma tanière. Je peux trouver le moindre plant de mousse, j'ai aidé notre Guérisseuse durant quelque jours, quand je me suis blessée avec une pierre. Bref, je peux aider. Si vous avez besoin de moi, bien sur."

**POV Etoile Brisée**

"Je pourrai aider à trouver les plantes pour votre chef, dis-je à Plume Argentée. Je connais notre territoire comme ma tanière. Je peux trouver le moindre plant de mousse, j'ai aidé notre Guérisseuse durant quelque jours, quand je me suis blessée avec une pierre. Bref, je peux aider. Si vous avez besoin de moi, bien sur."

Je réfléchis quelques instants à la proposition de Plume de Paon. fort intéressante, mais elle était une excellent chasseuse. Que dire ?

" J'aimerais énormément, à condition que sorte régulièrement chasser avec Poussière d'Etoiles. Poussière d'Etoiles, quand à toi, merci."

Cette dernière me fit les gros yeux, et je développai :

" Cette alliance ne peut être que bienfaisante. Des traîtres sont parmi nous, j'aurais besoin de ta vigilance. Tu les connais tous, préviens-moi si tu décèle une anomalie. De plus, ton amitié avec Plume Argentée est l'exemple-même de l'alliance inter-clan. j'aimerais que tu fasse comprendre aux membres de notre clan qu'ils **doivent **s'allier avec ceux du clan de la neige. Pour notre bien à tous.

**POV Plume de Paon**

" J'aimerais énormément, à condition que tu sorte régulièrement chasser avec Poussière d'Etoiles. Poussière d'Etoiles, quand à toi, merci."  
_C'est dans des moment comme ceux-ci que je voudrais crier que je préfère chasser __**seule**__._  
me dis-je. je hochait malgré tout la tête, ruminant mon mécontentement.  
" Cette alliance ne peut être que bienfaisante. Des traîtres sont parmi nous, j'aurais besoin de ta vigilance. Tu les connais tous, préviens-moi si tu décèle une anomalie. De plus, ton amitié avec Plume Argentée est l'exemple-même de l'alliance inter-clan. j'aimerais que tu fasse comprendre aux membres de notre clan qu'ils **doivent**s'allier avec ceux du clan de la neige. Pour notre bien à tous.  
-Encore chasser avec des gens...? Super", ruminai-je.  
Elle me jeta un regard de reproche. J'inclinai ma tête pour m'excuser.  
"Désolée, Étoile Brisée. Éh, tant que j'y suis, je ferai également passer le mot dans la tanière des Guerriers, étant donné que je ne fréquente pas trop les autres endroits, mais j'ai des amis qui fourrent leurs museaux partout...Si tu m'en donne la permission, Étoile Brisée, je pourrai le faire. "  
Je clignai des yeux. Cette chatte était incroyable. Elle savait mener son Clan, mais pourquoi voulait t-elle absolument que je chasse ? Au moins, ma proposition ne pourrait pas vraiment la déranger, étant donné que ça l'aiderai...

**POV Etoile Brisée**"Désolée, Étoile Brisée. Éh, tant que j'y suis, je ferai également passer le mot dans la tanière des Guerriers, étant donné que je ne fréquente pas trop les autres endroits, mais j'ai des amis qui fourrent leurs museaux partout...Si tu m'en donne la permission, Étoile Brisée, je pourrai le faire.  
- Excellente idée, oui. Dis-leur également que nous retrouverons les membres du Clan de la Neige, demain, à l'entrée de la Vallée. Nous irons à l'assemblée ensemble. Poussière d'Etoile, je veux que tu vienne, avec Plume de Paon, et tu choisiras cinq autres guerriers, au lieu des trois habituels. Nous devons montrer une position de force."

**POV Plume de Paon**

"Excellente idée, oui. Dis-leur également que nous retrouverons les membres du Clan de la Neige, demain, à l'entrée de la Vallée. Nous irons à l'assemblée ensemble. Poussière d'Etoile, je veux que tu vienne, avec Plume de Paon, et tu choisiras cinq autres guerriers, au lieu des trois habituels. Nous devons montrer une position de force."  
Je m'inclinai et pris congé. J'avais besoin de me détendre, et la chasse était le meilleur moyen de me relaxer. La sortie était assez loin...Pourvu que que personne ne vienne me parler. Étrangement, mes pattes traînaient sur le sol. Comme si elles ne voulaient pas aller chasser. Bon, Ok, j'étais braiment crevée. Peut-être qu'une bonne sieste me ferait du bien ? Inconsciemment, j'avais pris la décision d'aller dormir. Je m'était tournée vers la tanière des Guerriers, d'où provenait des exclamations ravies. J'entrai, et m'allongeai sur ma couche. _La nouvelle va être dure à annoncer... _  
"Torrent Argenté ? J'ai besoin de te voir."  
Il s'approcha, son poil gris terne dans l'ombre de la tanière. En levant la queue, je lui fit signe de me suivre. Nous nous dirigeâmes dans un endroits tranquille, par égard au traîtres. Je lui expliquai donc la situation, sachant que sa loyauté était sans faille. Il accepta d'informer les autres. Pour ma part, j'essaierai de repérer les traîtres, ces chats déloyaux.

**POV Poussière d'Etoiles**

Je sortis de la tanière de notre chef, réfléchissant à qui emmener. Ma soeur et mon frère. Eux, au moins, je suis sûre qu'ils sont fidèles. Et Torrent Argenté. Je vois d'ailleurs déjà Plume de Paon l'emmener. Farpaitement farpait. Quand aux guerriers, ils nous en faudra un max. Coup de chance, c'est la saison des feuilles vertes. Les chatons sont nés et vont devenir apprentis. Puis guerriers. Une chatte pleine et quatre chatons à la pouponnière. Pff, que de responsabilités. Je ne sais pas comment fait Etoile Brisée. Je me dis que je vais aller chasser, mais mes pattes me mènent à Plume de Paon, qui discute toujours avec Torrent Argentée.

**POV Plume de Paon**

Torrent Argenté pris congé quand Poussière d'Étoiles approcha. La démarche souple. L'air...Absolument pas déterminé. Que me voulait-elle ? M'informer de ceux qu'elle emmènerai ?  
"Que ce passe t-il, poussière d'Étoiles ? "

**POV Poussière d'Etoiles**

"Que ce passe t-il, poussière d'Étoiles ?  
- Oh, rien, je regarde le paysage !"

Je m'en voulut d'avoir fait de l'ironie à l'instant où cet phrase sortit de ma bouche.

" Hrmm, non, en fait, je voulais t'informer de qui j'avais décidé d'emmener. Donc, Torrent Argenté, avec qui tu as l'air de bien t'entendre, ainsi que Feuille de Vent, Bulle d'Echo et Nuage de Neige. Mais il en manque? J'aurais besoin de tes conseils. Je connais tout les membres, mais je n'ai pas d'affinités avec les plus jeunes. Qui est-tu persuadée de nous être fidèle ?

**POV Plume de Paon**

"Oh, rien, je regarde le paysage !"  
Si cela n'avait pas été de l'ironie, je lui aurai ris au nez. Nous sommes sous un grand arbre mort, ou plusieurs anciens aiment de délasser. Il n'y a pas de ciel visible, en vérité.

" Hrmm, non, en fait, je voulais t'informer de qui j'avais décidé d'emmener. Donc, Torrent Argenté, avec qui tu as l'air de bien t'entendre, ainsi que Feuille de Vent, Bulle d'Echo et Nuage de Neige. Mais il en manque? J'aurais besoin de tes conseils. Je connais tout les membres, mais je n'ai pas d'affinités avec les plus jeunes. Qui est-tu persuadée de nous être fidèle ?"  
C'était bien ce que je pensai. Je retenais un sourire victorieux.  
"Je connais bien plusieurs personnes loyales...Mais de là à choisir... Oh ! Cœur de Brume est une candidate parfaite. Elle est juste incroyablement loyale, et servir le camp est sa plus grande fierté, et en plus, elle combat hyper bien. D'autres ne sont pas traîtres, mais loin d'eux l'idée de combattre. Si on doit le faire, mais mieux vaux prévenir que guérir, n'est-ce pas ? Huumm...Mais je en vois pas vraiment qui d'autre...Des jeunes guerriers pleins de rêves de batailles ?"  
...A tout bien, réfléchis, ça ressemble à une mise à mort, ce que je venais de dire.

**POV Poussière d'Etoiles**

"Je connais bien plusieurs personnes loyales...Mais de là à choisir... Oh ! Cœur de Brume est une candidate parfaite. Elle est juste incroyablement loyale, et servir le camp est sa plus grande fierté, et en plus, elle combat hyper bien. D'autres ne sont pas traîtres, mais loin d'eux l'idée de combattre. Si on doit le faire, mais mieux vaux prévenir que guérir, n'est-ce pas ? Huumm...Mais je en vois pas vraiment qui d'autre...Des jeunes guerriers pleins de rêves de batailles ?  
- Hm... Il est vrai que Coeur de Brume consacre énormément à son Clan. Elle n'a ni chatons ni compagnon, elle est parfaite pour le champ de bataille. Tout le Clan se battra, mais ceux qui iront à l'assemblée de demain seront en 1ère ligne. ce seront donc ceux qui ont le plus de chances de mourir. Est-tu prête pour ça ? C'est une question sérieuse. Tu es jeune et bourrée de talent. Tu n'a pas froid aux yeux et chasse. Tu es totalement dévouée à ton Clan, loyale et endurcie. Accepterais-tu de te battre aux devants, près de tout les vétérans ?"

**POV Plume de Paon**

"Hm... Il est vrai que Coeur de Brume consacre énormément à son Clan. Elle n'a ni chatons ni compagnon, elle est parfaite pour le champ de bataille. Tout le Clan se battra, mais ceux qui iront à l'assemblée de demain seront en 1ère ligne. ce seront donc ceux qui ont le plus de chances de mourir. Est-tu prête pour ça ? C'est une question sérieuse. Tu es jeune et bourrée de talent. Tu n'a pas froid aux yeux et chasse. Tu es totalement dévouée à ton Clan, loyale et endurcie. Accepterais-tu de te battre aux devants, près de tout les vétérans ?"  
Quoi ? Elle me demandait ÇA ? Comment pourrai-je hésiter sur la réponse ?  
"Quelle question."  
Ma voix devait être un peu trop étrange, car Poussière d'Étoiles me lorgna tout aussi étrangement que me ton.  
"Je serai prête à n'importe quoi pour mon Clan. La première ligne ne me fait pas peur, bien que je n'ai jamais eu à l'affronter..."  
_J'aurai eu à l'affronter si je n'avais pas été si fainéante ! _me criai-je intérieurement. _A cause de ça, je n'aurai jamais su comment cela se passait, la première ligne ! Et... J'aurais pu sauver Feuille de Bruyère !_ Mes sourcils se froncèrent. IL fallait que j'arrête de m'engueuler intérieurement, sinon Poussière d'Étoile me croirai folle.  
"Je peux être en première ligne. Faites-moi confiances, Étoile Brisée et toi. J'y arriverai, a survivre et à aider le camp. Je le jure, sur mon honneur, sur le Clan des Étoiles , sur mes ancêtres. Je le promet, j'aiderai le Clan."  
Je m'inclinai légèrement devant elle. Je l'avait promis, je serai fidèle, loyale. En espérant ne pas en avoir fait trop.

** POV Poussière d'Etoiles**

"Je serai prête à n'importe quoi pour mon Clan. La première ligne ne me fait pas peur, bien que je n'ai jamais eu à l'affronter..."

Je sentis un tremblotement dans sa voix, comme de la tristesse. Il est vrai qu'elle a perdu une amie qui s'est battue en 1ère ligne. Ce qui ne fait que renforcer son désir d'y participer.

"Je peux être en première ligne. Faites-moi confiances, Étoile Brisée et toi. J'y arriverai, a survivre et à aider le camp. Je le jure, sur mon honneur, sur le Clan des Étoiles , sur mes ancêtres. Je le promet, j'aiderai le Clan.  
- Très bien. A partir de demain, tu prends un apprenti. Etoile Brisée va baptiser mon petit frère ! Petit Écume sera donc ton apprenti."

Je me tu un instant, puis reprit, d'un ton plus doux, celui d'une amie, contrairement à l'habituel, qui était plus le ton d'un vétéran, d'un Chef.

" Tu es très sage pour ton âge. Je comprends ton chagrin et ne peux que l'approuver. Mais, en attendant, sers-toi de ta tête. Mais n'oublie _jamais_ ton coeur. Il est est ta meilleure arme. Que ce soit pour les décisions cruciales, la vie de tes amis, en Amour où sur le champ de Bataille, c'est le plus important."

**POV Plume de Paon**

"Très bien. A partir de demain, tu prends un apprenti. Etoile Brisée va baptiser mon petit frère ! Petit Écume sera donc ton apprenti."  
Un apprenti ! Cette journée était décidément incroyable ! Mon premier apprenti ! Et pour ne rien gâcher, Petit Écume, le frère de Poussière d'Étoiles ! Ouaa...  
" Tu es très sage pour ton âge. Je comprends ton chagrin et ne peux que l'approuver. Mais, en attendant, sers-toi de ta tête. Mais n'oublie _jamais_ ton cœur. Il est ta meilleure arme. Que ce soit pour les décisions cruciales, la vie de tes amis, en Amour où sur le champ de Bataille, c'est le plus important."  
Sa voix était douce, ce qui eu le don de me détendre. Ce don j'avais absolument besoin... Ce fichu Clan de la Terre allait en voir de toutes les couleurs !...Sers-toi de ta tête". Les paroles de Poussière d'Étoiles résonnait dans ma tête. Mais que voulait ceux de la Terre ? Pourquoi avaient t-ils déclaré la guerre au Clan de la Neige, et ralliés l'Eau ? Ouaa...Tout cela était extraordinaire.  
"Poussière d'Étoiles, j'accepterai avec plaisir et honneur de devenir le mentor de Petit Écume. Je prends tes conseils, et les retiendrais toutes ma vie. Pour l'Amour, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré, malheureusement, fis-je railleuse. Au fait, dans combien de jours à lieu l'Assemblée ? "

**POV Poussière d'Etoile**s

"Poussière d'Étoiles, j'accepterai avec plaisir et honneur de devenir le mentor de Petit Écume. Je prends tes conseils, et les retiendrais toutes ma vie. Pour l'Amour, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré, malheureusement, fis-je railleuse. Au fait, dans combien de jours à lieu l'Assemblée ? "

J'eu un sourire. La pauvre, elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attends. Je me rappelle que, Apprentie, il était im-po-ssi-ble de me tenir en place. Mon mentor passait son temps a péter les plombs. Nuage d'Écume est comme moi, malheureusement pour elle !

" Merci d'accepter cette responsabilité. Cela ne sera pas simple, d'autant plus que tu devra perfectionner ton entraînement et ta chasse. On doit être surentraînés et gavés comme des oies, pour être blindés de force. Et l'Assemblée à lieu demain... Je compte sur toi pour réunir tout le monde. Au fait, mon frère est baptisé ce soir et il viendra avec toi, demain soir."

**POV Plume de Paon**

Après mes mots, elle sourit. Qu'avais-je dis de drôle ? Ou juste, de quoi pouvait t-on se moquer ? Son frère était t-il LA catastrophe de la forêt ?  
" Merci d'accepter cette responsabilité. Cela ne sera pas simple, d'autant plus que tu devra perfectionner ton entraînement et ta chasse. On doit être surentraînés et gavés comme des oies, pour être blindés de force. Et l'Assemblée à lieu demain... Je compte sur toi pour réunir tout le monde. Au fait, mon frère est baptisé ce soir et il viendra avec toi, demain soir."  
M'entraîner à chasser. Ha. Haha. Je commençais à ronronner, pouffant de cette phrase. Je chassait très bien et très vite, je savais repérer des proies dodues à des lieux du camp. Sans vouloir me vanter, c'était vrai...Et j'était réputée, pour cela. Bref, je devais me préparer pour l'Assemblée et le baptême, et vite.  
"Étoile Brisée est toujours dans sa tanière avec Plume Argentée ? J'ai beau avoir de la sympathie pour lui, être la lors du baptême, je ne trouve pas cela vraiment correct. Aucune idée du pourquoi du comment, mais bon..."

**POV Poussière d'Etoiles**

"Étoile Brisée est toujours dans sa tanière avec Plume Argentée ? J'ai beau avoir de la sympathie pour lui, être la lors du baptême, je ne trouve pas cela vraiment correct. Aucune idée du pourquoi du comment, mais bon...  
- Pourtant, il restera là. Il doit traverser les Terres du Clan de l'Eau et c'est trop dangereux. Il repartira dans quelques jours, accompagné de quelques guerriers. Nous avons prévu de faire un "échange". Cinq de nos guerriers partiront là-bas et nus recevront cinq de leurs guerriers. Pour s'acclimater et fraterniser. PLume Argentée repartira donc livrer le message puis reviendre. Et il viendra également à l'Assemblée avec nous."

**POV Plume de Paon**

"Pourtant, il restera là. Il doit traverser les Terres du Clan de l'Eau et c'est trop dangereux. Il repartira dans quelques jours, accompagné de quelques guerriers. Nous avons prévu de faire un "échange". Cinq de nos guerriers partiront là-bas et nous recevront cinq de leurs guerriers. Pour s'acclimater et fraterniser. Plume Argentée repartira donc livrer le message puis reviendra. Et il viendra également à l'Assemblée avec nous.  
-Un échange ? D'accord. Leur Guerriers dormiront dans la tanière des Guerriers, comme nous ? ce serait super d'avoir autre compagnie !"  
Pour le coup, j'était vraiment enthousiaste . Avais-je raison de penser qu'une chose incroyable se préparait ?

**POV Poussière d'Etoiles**

"Oui, ils dormiront avec nous. Nous chasserons ensemble, échangerons des techniques et leur feront découvrir notre territoire."

Je m'éloignai, coupant net la discussion. Je cherchai du regard et finit par trouver Plume Argentée. Je m'approchai au petit trot et poussai un miaulement de joie. Nous entamâmes la conversion, nos queues enroulées l'une à l'autre.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Prophétie

**Hello ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de ma fic'. Je suis flattée d'avoir déjà autant de vue alors que le chapitre 1 est paru il y a quelques jours... Donc, aujourd'hui, c'est l'assemblée \o/ Pour les reviews, vous pouvez vous lâcher :3**

**POV Plume de Paon**

Tous était prêt à affronter les autres Clan, en particulier celui de la Terre. Et de l'Eau, accessoirement. Après tout, c'était lieurs alliés... Celui de la neige nous avait envoyé des guerriers a eux, pour un échange que tout le Clan avait approuvé, suite à la déclaration d'Étoile Brisée. Ils étaient la depuis peu de temps, mais étaient bien arrivés, sans encombre. Dans peu de temps, nous irions à l'Assemblée. Il fallait que les guerriers soit prêts, mais je sentais que deux personnes étaient plus déterminées que tous : Poussière d'Étoiles et Étoile Brisée.

**POV Poussière d'Etoiles**

Je trépignai d'impatience. Je voulais y aller, à cette assemblée. Je voulais leur montrer que nous ne nous laisserons pas écraser comme de vulgaires proies. Nous sommes forts.  
Je me levai, incapable de rester assise. Je devais bouger, faire quelque chose, sinon j'allais devenir dingue. Je me mis à la recherche de Plume Argentée, et finit par le trouver. Il était allongé sous l'arbre des anciens. Je m'approchai de lui et lui proposai de me rejoindre. Il acquiesça et nous nous mîmes à marcher, dans le camp, comme deux âmes en peine. Je jetai un coup d'oeil au ciel ; le Soleil se couchait. D'ici peu de temps, nous irons. Enfin. La combe est à plusieurs minutes de course. Et comme le Clan de la Neige connaît mal notre territoire, nous n'irons pas très vite. Je m'impatientais. Et je sentais que, à mes côtés, Plume Argentée s'impatientai également. Avait-il hâte de rejoindre quelqu'un ? Peut-être une chatte de son Clan dont il s'était entichée. Sûrement, même. Pourtant, je n'aurais pas cru.  
Je finis par m'asseoir, morte d'impatience lorsque je repérais Plume de Paon, dans un coin, qui avait l'air aussi impatiente que moi. Je fis un signe à mon Compagnon et il se leva. Nous rejoignîmes ensemble Plume de Paon, nos queues entrelacées comme la dernière fois.  
C'est à ce moment-là que je vis Etoile Brisée sortir. Son nom lui allait si bien. Elle avait touché le ciel et s'en était faite redescendre aussi vite qu'elle y était montée. La mort de son compagnon et la disparition de ses petits l'avaient brisée. Elle était sublime ; blanche comme la Lune, une étoile bleutée brillant sur son front. Par moment, je me disais "ce sera peut-être toi, un jour". Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle pourrait mourir, un jour. Cela me semble impossible. Ma tante et Meilleure Amie. C'est comme si je refusais d'avouer qu'elle est comme tout le monde. Comme si je refusais de m'avouer qu'elle en est à sa dernière vie, qu'elle peut mourir dans ce combat et me léguer tout ces pouvoirs dont je n'ai jamais voulu...

**POV Plume de Paon**

J'étais impatiente. Jusqu'à ce que Poussière d'Étoile vienne -accompagnée, qui plus est. Elle s'assit sans dire un mot, et tourna la tête vers Etoile Brisée, qui sortait de chez elle. Elle parut penser, et ne remarqua même pas l'agitation de son Compagnon. Elle parut également inquiète, le regard toujours fixé sur notre chef. Qu'est-ce qu'Etoile Brisée avait t-elle donc fait pour que Poussière d'Etoile s'inquiète comme ça ?  
"Éh, Poussière d'Etoile..."

**POV Poussière d'Etoiles**

"Éh, Poussière d'Etoile..."

Je me calmai. Elle avait du remarquer mon agitation et je n'avais pas envie de mentir, de dire que notre Chef en était à sa dernière vie. Parce que je ne suis absolument pas un battante, que jamais je ne pourrai être aussi bonne Chef qu'Etoile Brisée. De toutes façons, j'avais toutes mes chances de mourir au cours de ce combat. Le Clan des Etoiles m'était peut-être venu en aide par une fois, mais il n'a aucune raison de nous faire gagner cette guerre.

"Oui, Plume de Paon. Que sa passe-t-il ?"

**POV Plume de Paon**

Elle m'entendit, contrairement à ce que j'aurai parié. Elle me regardait, elle dit :  
"Oui, Plume de Paon. Que sa passe-t-il ?  
-J'ai...Je veux te parler. Mais seule. Désolée, lançais-je à Plume Argentée, mais c'est important, mais même l'alliance ne doit pas se mêler de...ça."  
Je me levai, et lui fi signe de venir. C'était vraiment étrange, d'avoir une sorte d'autorité sur le lieutenant...

**POV Poussière d'Etoiles**

"J'ai...Je veux te parler. Mais seule. Désolée, lançais-je à Plume Argentée, mais c'est important, mais même l'alliance ne doit pas se mêler de...ça."  
Ah. J'ai l'impression d'être un chaton pris en train de chiper une souris, là. Hum. j'ai un peu peur. Je glisse un regard en coin à Plume Argentée qui me fait un clin d'oeil, histoire de me dire que ce ne doit pas être si grave.  
" Bon, nous sommes éloignés, personne ne peut nous entendre ici, que veux-tu me dire dont l'Alliance ne doit pas être au courant ?"

**POV Plume de Paon**

" Bon, nous sommes éloignés, personne ne peut nous entendre ici, que veux-tu me dire dont l'Alliance ne doit pas être au courant ?"  
Bon. Aurais-je dis dire cela ? C'était un prétexte...Un très gros prétexte, bien mensonger.  
"C'est un prétexte. Je voulais juste avoir ton avis. Sur..."  
Je me retournais, trottinait un peu, pour creuser dans un endroit meuble. Je retournait vers elle, la gueule pleine.  
"J'ai trouvé ça sur un sentier.. Ça appartient à un Clan, mais je te laisse l'identifier toi même."  
C'était une touffe de poil. Claire. _Quelqu'un était venu sur notre territoire_. Ça, on était censés le dire lors de l'Assemblée, mais je voulais être sûre de bien faire, en lui donnant les informations a elle, puisque je n'avais pas pu approcher notre chef.

**POV Poussière d'Etoiles**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir, soulagée lorsqu'elle m'informa de la nouvelle. J'ai eu peur. Trop peur. Mais je suis stupide. Elle est trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais un jour, elle comprendra. Où je lui dirais. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus ! Mes sentiments brouillent mes pensées, m'empêchant de réfléchir. Je n'ai qu'une envie ; courir, courir comme si ma vie en dépendait, Plume de Paon et Plume Argentée à mes côtés et dire toutes ces choses qui me pèsent. J'ai l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur mes épaules. C'est alors que ça me revient :

/***FlashBack***/  
Je court, à en perdre haleine. Je l'aime. Je veux le voir. Je percute quelqu'un ; Etoile Brisée.

"Nuage d'Etoiles... Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi tu porte le nom d'un Astre ? C'est parce que ta destinée et ton pouvoir sont immenses. Plus encore que ceux de n'importe quel autre chat. N'oublie JAMAIS qui tu es. Tu es unique. Les Etoiles te confieront leur destinée, ils te permettront d'être la meilleure. Ils te feront sauver ton Clan et entrer dans la Légende. Lorsque ta quête de vérité commencera, je ne serai bientôt plus de ce monde, et tu prendras ma place. Ta mère sera alors la seule à savoir cette vérité. Je veux qui tu la sache... Mon enfant. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime ; tu es mon apprentie. Mais dans ta quête de savoir, de pouvoir et de réponses, tu n'auras que trois chats sur qui vraiment compter ; Un chaton orphelin, une jeune guerrière endeuillée et un ennemi amoureux."  
/***FlashBack***/

Un chaton orphelin... Maintenant que j'y repense, il y a eu trois nouveaux-nés. L'un est aveugle, et les deux autres sont sœurs. Il y aussi mon petit-frère, qui est semi-orphelin. Serait-ce lui ? Non. Mère est encore en vie. Elle ne peut mourir, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est elle qui me délivrera la vérité ! Mais si juste après elle meure... Non, je ne dois pas y penser. Patte d'Écume ne peut être ce chaton. Quand à la guerrière endeuillée, elle se tient devant moi. Plume de Paon. Evidemment.

" Ecoute, Plume de Paon... Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre de mes priorités, mais... C'est un poil de notre Clan. Il sent l'herbe et la forêt et est recouvert de l'odeur du Clan de la Terre. Retrouve à qui est ce poil et tu trouveras le traître. Va donc examiner les pelages de nos camarades pour savoir exactement auquel il appartient. Je refuse que tu incrimine le mauvais chat. Ce pelage auburn ne peut appartenir qu'a Eclair Noir, Fougère Blanche, Tornade Ailée ou Griffe Noire. A toi de voir auquel exactement. Après, vient me parler, j'ai une prophétie à te révéler. Mais ne bâcle pas ton travail pour autant, c'est une tâche extrêmement importante.

**POV Plume de Paon**

Poussière d'Étoiles parut plus pensive que jamais. Plus que jamais...Oh. Elle se mit à me fixer. Quoi ? J'avais une queue de souris entre les mâchoires, ou bien ?  
" Ecoute, Plume de Paon... Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre de mes priorités, mais... C'est un poil de notre Clan. Il sent l'herbe et la forêt et est recouvert de l'odeur du Clan de la Terre. Retrouve à qui est ce poil et tu trouveras le traître. Va donc examiner les pelages de nos camarades pour savoir exactement auquel il appartient. Je refuse que tu incrimine le mauvais chat. Ce pelage auburn ne peut appartenir qu'a Éclair Noir, Fougère Blanche, Tornade Ailée ou Griffe Noire. A toi de voir auquel exactement. Après, vient me parler, j'ai une prophétie à te révéler. Mais ne bâcle pas ton travail pour autant, c'est une tâche extrêmement importante."  
Ou. La. Ga. Lère. Le Clan de la Terre ? Oh, par le Clan des Étoiles... Tout les noms cités me disaient quelques chose. Surtout...Non. Pas Éclair Noir ! Il était trop fidèle au Clan..  
"D'accord. J'y vais de ce pas...Juste avant l'Assemblée, j'ai encore le temps. Oh, et...Non, rien."  
Peut-être que Poussière d'Étoiles n'aimait pas qu'on coupe au court la conversion, mais c'est ce que je fit. Une question me frappait la tête comme un pivert sur un tronc d'arbres. Quelle était cette prophétie ? J'avais tellement envie de le savoir...

**POV Poussière d'Etoiles**

"D'accord. J'y vais de ce pas...Juste avant l'Assemblée, j'ai encore le temps. Oh, et...Non, rien."

Je la regardait réfléchir, assez frustrée et soupirai. Cette histoire est vraiment mal partie. Je la laisse s'éloigner et m'en retourne à mes occupations. Ce "guerrier amoureux" m'inquiète un peu. Qui cela peut-il être ? Je n'en sais rien. Plume de Paon n'était même pas encore une apprentie et Patte d'Écume n'était pas né. Je sais pas qui est ce guerrier et ça m'inquiète. Beaucoup.  
Je décide donc de me diriger vers la pouponnière, pour voir mon frère. Il est adorable, avec sa robe d'un noir de nuit. Il dort, contre ma mère. Lorsqu'elle remarque ma présence, elle lève la tête et je vois une lueur briller dans ses yeux. De la fierté et de la peur. Elle veut le meilleur pour moi. Mais que je devienne Chef encourrait la mort de sa soeur. Je comprends son dilemme. Elle est tellement différente de moi. Que ce soit du point de vue caractériel où physique, je ne ressemble à aucun de mes parents. Mais je suis le portrait craché d'Etoile Brisée. La génétique à fait des siennes.  
J'entends un feulement dans mon dos et me retourne. Je déboule dans la clairière juste à temps pour voir Plume de Paon, affalée au sol, Plume Argentée la plaquant. Elle se débat, lui griffe le museau et à côté d'eux, un chat auburn, que je reconnaît bien, plaque ses oreilles sur son crâne et feule également. Le traître. Elle l'a trouvé. Mais pourquoi Plume Argentée la plaque-t-il au sol ? C'est alors qu'une illumination traverse ma tête. Evidemment. Non. NON. Une partie de la prophétie me revient alors :  
/***FlashBack***/  
Tes compagnons t'aideront, et tu les aimeras. Tu deviendras chef, et tu aura une portée. De celui que ton coeur désire. Tu ne sais pas encore que c'est de l'Amour. Et même si il t'arrivera de douter, votre amour est réel et éternel. Mais l'un deux mourra, et il t'emportera dans sa chute.  
/***FlashBack***/  
Non. Aucun d'eux ne mourra. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Ni Plume de Paon ni cet "inconnu" ne doit mourir. Quand à celui que mon coeur désire... Oui, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris que c'était de l'amour.

**POV Plume de Paon**

Je me dirigeais vers la clairière, et repérais très vite nos suspects. Il étaient éparpillés, et aucun n'avait l'air d'être inclut dans ne serait-ce qu'une forme de traîtrise. Aucun d'entre eux... Par tous les Anciens, si l'un d'entre eux était impliqué, il cachait bien son jeu...Éclair Noir ? Fougère Blanche ?Tornade Ailée ? Ou bien Griffe Noire ? Tous n'étaient pas tranquilles, mais tous étaient suspect. A moins que...Oui, ça pouvait être le cas.  
En m'avançant, je me fis soudain plaquer au sol. Une masse puissante, à l'odeur familière...Oh ! Plume..Argentée ! Et notre alliance alors !? Je feulait, et le griffait. Une grosse goutte tomba au sol. Suivie d'une coulée écarlate._"Mais pourquoi fait-il cela ?"_  
"Stoooooop !" hurla une voix puissante.  
J'en profitait pour me dégager habilement, et en "giflant" Plume Argentée.

**POV Poussière d'Etoiles**

" STOOOOOOOOOOOOP."

Plume de Paon gifla Plume Argentée et se dégagea.

" Mais t'es malade ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il te prends, de lui sauter dessus, comme ça ?  
- J'ai trouvé le traître. A la frontière. Il puait le Clan de la Terre. Il a dû prendre les poils de quelqu'un d'autre, pour l'incriminer. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle allait faire une grosse erreur.  
- Oh. Je... Vois. Excuse-moi d'avoir douté de toi."

Il sourit et je baissai les yeux. Il me toucha l'oreille du bout de la queue et partit rejoindre notre Chef, dans sa tanière.

"Plume de Paon, viens. Il faut qu'on parle."

Une fois assurée qu'elle me suivait, je me mis à trottiner dans la forêt. Une fois au niveau de la combe, loin du Camp, je lui dévoilais la prophétie. Une fois ma longue histoire terminée, je la dévisageai ; elle était encore sous le choc.

" V... Voilà. Et cette guerrière endeuillée, je pense que c'est toi. Quand au chaton, je crois qu'il s'agit de mon frère, Patte d'Ecume. Mais pour l'ennemi Amoureux, je ne sais vraiment pas..."

**POV Plume de Paon**

Je me léchai le poil, pour apaiser les petites blessure que m'avait infligé Plume Argentée. Je maugréai quelques jurons en sont honneur, et m'asseyais. Poussière d'Étoiles et lui échangèrent quelques mots, et la Lieutenant se tourna vers moi.  
"Plume de Paon, viens. Il faut qu'on parle."  
Bon. S'était bientôt l'heure de l'Assemblée, non ? Il fallait que les autres soient là et se préparent. Que pouvait-il se passer de si terrible ? _Depuis qu'elle a voulut chasser avec moi, tout à changé..._ Par le Clan des Étoiles, dans quoi nous étions nous fourrés ?  
Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la combe, loin du Clan. J'aurais mal au pattes avant l'heure...Elle s'assit et ouvrit la bouche. Elle si mit à me raconter... _Une prophétie ? Mais ... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ctte histoire ? Pourquoi y suis-je impliquée ?_ Puis vint le moment de la guerrière "endeuillée". Moi, en l'occurrence... _Oh, mon amie. Même morte, tu me cause des soucis... Mais c'est pour ça que même la mort ne nous sépareras jamais._ Je dus faire une mine choquée, mais j'étais plus triste qu'autre chose.  
" V... Voilà. Et cette guerrière endeuillée, je pense que c'est toi. Quand au chaton, je crois qu'il s'agit de mon frère, Patte d'Écume. Mais pour l'ennemi Amoureux, je ne sais vraiment pas..."  
Elle était bouleversée. Mais je comprenais tellement.. Qui aurait cru qu'elle puisse être le sujet d'une prophétie ?  
"Moi non plus, je ne vois pas.. Tu es sûre, pour Patte d'Écume ? Ça me semble probable, en effet, mais... Ça signifierait que votre mère meure, non ? Je crois qu'elle est avec ton frère.. Il n'est pas orphelin. Et je n'espère pas qu'il le sera, en fait. Parce que cela voudrait dire que toi auss...Hrmm. Veux tu que je cherche cet 'ennemi amoureux' ? "

**POV Poussière d'Etoiles**

"Moi non plus, je ne vois pas.. Tu es sûre, pour Patte d'Écume ? Ça me semble probable, en effet, mais... Ça signifierait que votre mère meure, non ? Je crois qu'elle est avec ton frère.. Il n'est pas orphelin. Et je n'espère pas qu'il le sera, en fait. Parce que cela voudrait dire que toi auss...Hrmm. Veux tu que je cherche cet 'ennemi amoureux' ? "  
- J'en suis quasi-sûre. Tu sais que tout les élus de Prophétie ont un signe distinctif qu'il n'est pas possible d'avoir pas nature ? Regarde, les Chefs de Clan ont une étoile sur leur front, de la couleur de leur Clan. Toi, tu as les Oreilles Bleues, Patte d'Ecume, lui, il a le bout des pattes rouges foncé, comme du sang... Et quand à moi, je... Je... Regarde."

Je me tus et me retournai. Je bougeai un peu mes pattes, de façon à déloger la boue qui me recouvrait (il pleut beaucoup en cette saison, et nous nous recouvrons de boue pour approcher le gibier plus facilement), et lui montrai mon dos. Sur chacune de mes omoplates, ma fourrure dorée tigrée de brun laissait place à de la fourrure dorée, formant des ailes.

" Tu vois ? Le clan des Etoiles cherche à nous différencier. Cela a toujours été ainsi."

Je m'éloignai, retournant au camp, sans oublier de me rouler dans la boue pour camoufler mes "ailes". Combien de temps encore accepterais-je de porter la marque prouvant que le Clan des Etoiles me définit comme "spéciale" tout en le trahissant ?

**POV Plume de Paon**

- J'en suis quasi-sûre. Tu sais que tout les élus de Prophétie ont un signe distinctif qu'il n'est pas possible d'avoir pas nature ? Regarde, les Chefs de Clan ont une étoile sur leur front, de la couleur de leur Clan. Toi, tu as les Oreilles Bleues, Patte d'Ecume, lui, il a le bout des pattes rouges foncé, comme du sang... Et quand à moi, je... Je... Regarde."  
Elle se retourna, et enleva sa boue. Oh, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle avait quasiment tout le temps les omoplates "crasseux"...Quand à mes oreilles bleues, je n'y avais jamais fais réellement attention. Personne ne l'avait fait. Oh ! Était-ce pour cela qu'elle m'avait envoyée chasser avec elle ?  
" Tu vois ? Le clan des Etoiles cherche à nous différencier. Cela a toujours été ainsi."  
Elle s'éloigna. Je vis Pattes d'Écume dans un coin, près de la pouponnière. Il rentra dedans, à la suite de sa mère. Bon, que fallait t'il faire maintenant ? ... Même de loin, je voyais Poussière d'Étoile. Elle paraissait rongée par... L'inquiétude ? La peur ? Je n'étais pas réellement douée pour discerner les sentiments. Étais-je si renfermée sur moi même au point de ne pas comprendre les autres ? Elle se roula dans la boue. Bon, on était censé faire quoi, au juste, maintenant ? J'allais devoir attendre les ordres...

**POV Etoile Brisée**

"Que tous les chats en âge de chasser se rassemblent pour une assemblée du Clan !"

J'étais montée sur mon promontoire et, lorsqu'ils furent tous présents, je leur indiquai que nous partions à l'assemblée. Je vis Plume de Paon et poussière d'Etoiles émerger des frondes et, devant l'air méga-bouleversé de Plume de Paon, j'en conclut qu'elle était au courant, pour la prophétie. Combien de temps, encore, avant qu'elle ne découvre pour Poussière d'Etoiles ? Je soupire. Et le combat qui s'approche... Lentement, mais sûrement. Des vies vont tomber. Mais pas elles. Au moins, la prophétie les protège. Poussière d'Etoiles a déjà fait ses preuves quand le Clan des Etoiles l'a "possédée", mais finira par venir le tour de Plume de Paon. Que lui arrivera-t-il ? Pff. Je suis fatiguée. Mais ce sentiment, ce lourd sentiment comme quoi c'est bientôt la fin m'allégeai. Ma dernière vie. Je partirai et la prophétie s'accomplirai. Mais, ma soeur mourra aussi. Comme le dit la prophétie. Je dois donc délivrer ce secret à quelqu'un de confiance... Mais qui ? Oh, je sais...

**POV Poussière d'Etoiles**

J'entrai dans le camp, épaulée de Plume de Paon et entendu notre Chef lancer le départ pour l'assemblée. Ravie, je rejoignis Plume Argentée et l'invitai à faire la route avec mon amie et moi. Nous rejoignâmes le reste du groupe et, comme je me le dois du fait de ma fonction de Lieutenante, je pris la tête du groupe, mes amis à mes côtés.

"Plume de Paon, ça va ?"

Elle semblai ébranlée, par tout ces êvènements, mais hocha malgré tout la tête. Rassurée, je me remis en route. Lorsque, dans la nuit, j'aperçus des milliers de lumière, et entraperçu plusieurs chats, je poussai un miaulement de satisfaction ;

"Ca y est, nous y sommes ! La combe aux Etoiles..."

* * *

FIIIIIIN du chapitre Bon, là, par contre, ça commence VRAIMENT à devenir space TwT. Mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ~


End file.
